


JURASSIC WORLD

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [7]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	JURASSIC WORLD

A pen of steel and concrete sat in the jungle near an ocean cliff. Yang ran into the pen, hand outstretched before a quartet of Velociraptors.

"It's not about control." She narrated as she told the raptors to stand down. "It's a relationship." The raptors roared at her, yet she calmly stood her ground. "Based on respect."

The scene shifted to Yang standing in front of a small house, looking up at Cinder, who was wearing a red power suit. "These animals are thinking I gotta eat, I gotta hunt," The raptors were seen running through open jungle in the dead of night. "I gotta..." she made a pushing motion with her fist. Cinder rolled her eyes. "You gotta be able to relate to at least one of those things."

A huge crowd of people could be seen walking around a large street leading up to a large conical building.

A truck full of more people was seen driving through a herd of running Gallimimus.

"Every time we've unveiled a new attraction," Cinder said as a flare was dropped in front of a goat in a forest, people watching from a semi-concealed viewing station. "Attendance has spiked."

More people watched underwater as an aquatic dinosaur devoured a large shark.

"That was awesome!" A younger Winter said to a much younger Weiss.

"Corporate thought genetic modification would up the wow factor." Cinder said as she walked up a metal staircase, Yang close behind.

"They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." Yang commented.

The pair stood in an empty viewing gallery. A large eye could be seen in the jungle.

"She was designed to be bigger than the T. Rex." Ren said. He looked older and more refined, his hair quaffed to the side and slicked back in a ponytail.

"What happened to the sibling?" Yang asked as she inspected claw marks on the inside of the concrete pen.

"She ate it." Cinder replied.

Yang and a Faunus worker were stopped in their tracks when a massive, clawed foot blocked their path. They turned and ran as the monster followed them, though the worker was not as lucky as Yang, who made it out alive.

"We have an asset out of containment!" Cinder yelled into a phone and she drove a white car.

A team of hunters walked through the jungle, following a beeping sound.

"What it that?" Cinder asked.

"Her tracking implant. She clawed it out." Yang told her.

"How would it know to do that?"

"She remembered where they put it in."

Blood dripped onto the exposed flesh of one of the hunters before they were set upon by the monster-saurus.

Yang and Cinder stood in a field of death, looking out over the dead or dying bodies of several Apatosaurs.

"She's killing for sport." Yang said with some disgust.

Winter and Weiss sat in a large glass ball and looked behind them. A large claw punctured the glass as they screamed and were tossed around by frightened animals.

"You got 20,000 people." Adam said as the carnage unfolded, "You got no more boats. You don't have enough guns."

"If we do this," Yang told Adam, face-to-face, "We do this my way."

The raptors were released from their pen and ran up to Yang, who was riding Bumblebee through the jungle. Yet, they did not attack her. Rather, they ran alongside her for a time before passing her.

"We have eyes on target" a voice said over a radio as a man in a Bullhead aimed a mini-gun out the side.

"Light it up!" Adam ordered.

The Bullhead crashed into an aviary, releasing a variety of flying dinosaurs.

"Something's wrong." Blake said to Yang as she aimed her shotgun, "They're communicating."

"We are talking about an animal here." Cinder protested.

"A highly-intelligent animal." Yang told her.

The flying dinosaurs attacked the visitors, one woman being carried up by a pterodactyl in front of Weiss and Winter. Another strayed too close to the water and was eaten by the aquatic dinosaur.

JURASSIC WORLD


End file.
